percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Mirror Images-Chapter 12
Chapter 12 ''' '''Theresa P.O.V We all sat down as Hestia started her story. "I'm sure you're all informed about Christopher's life before Olympus right?" Hestia said. "Of course I am. I lived with him during that time." Allison said. "Yes. I know that my child. But you however do not know his life after you were kidnapped. As you know, Christopher drowned and died. Thanatos was given specific instructions to bring Christopher's soul to Elysium, however Christopher refused to die because he wanted to save you." Hestia turned to face Allison. "He refused to die. So he stole Death's scythe and ran away." "He stole Death's scythe?! How is that even possible?" Atticus exclaimed. "That's a symbol of power for Death! A simply mortal cannot hold the symbol of a god or very long! How?" "Are you forgetting that Christopher is the sibling of Death himself? And by birthright Christopher is the one who should adopt the mantle of The Arrow of Nyx as well. I don't see any thing wrong with it." Hestia countered. "Now, anymore interruptions?" No one voiced out any dislike. Hestia continued her story. "Yes. Christopher held on to the scythe for too long that he actually absorbed some of it's powers. There's a reason why we gods don't allow demigods to hold our symbols of powers. They have the power to absorb some of our power as well. But anyway, when Christopher had absorbed enough power to return his spirit to his body, Poseidon found him. Christopher had lost some of his memories some the trauma of dying. Poseidon made use of this to trick Christopher in believing that he was Archie Scotts, his adoptive brother and the child of Poseidon that had died a weeks before." "He returned Thanatos's scythe to the God of Death and brought Christopher to Olympus." Hestia continued. "There he was trained. The training was harsh but Christopher turned into a hardened warrior." The image appeared in mind. Christopher training with Ares and the other gods. Then the image of Christopher fighting appeared in her mind. How he moved with such grace yet ferocity. Something that had came from several years of training. Christopher was born to be a warrior...to be a weapon.. "There's a reason why Christopher seemed to be more powerful than a normal child of a big three. Because to hide Christopher's true powers as a demi-protogenoi we had to give him several powers. And we also had to come out with stories about how he got those powers." "Like the hightened control of of water. And the whole "being the herald of the phoenix-spirit" to explain the whole healing thing?" Allison asked. "Yes. About that." Hestia seemed amused. "That whole phoenix-spirit was Apollo's idea. One day Christopher's wings came out his back and his hands burst into black flames. Of course he was in shock. After he had calmed down and we used the mist to manipulate his thoughts into thinking it didn't happen, Apollo said. 'Hmm, wings and fire. Just like a phoenix eh?' And that's where the idea came from." "He's more like an Angel." I blurted out then covered my mouth just as quickly. "I mean. He looks like an angel." Hestia smiled. "Yes. I think your right. Though it did seem appropriate at that time. I still remember how hard it was to trick Christopher with the mist." "Why was that?" Allison asked. Hestia raised an eyebrow. "You do not know of Christopher's bloodline?" I shrugged. "I know that his father was a legacy but other than that, nothing." "Yes you are true about that. But that's not the most important thing. Do you know of Christopher's ancestor?" "Hippolyta?" Allison answered. "Yes that is correct. Everyone in her bloodline is special. Mainly because of the fact that the ichor that existed in Hippolyta's blood did not be diluted in mortal blood through the generations. The strength of the ichor never faded and was passed through from generation to generation. Most of her bloodline became protectors and warriors to great kings and queens and some even the great servants of the gods. Everyone in this bloodline had been gifted with the ability to see through mist completely and one person from each generation inherits Hippolyta's mastery of all weapons. Just as Christopher's Grandfather had, and Christopher father as well." "Christopher inherited the ability as well?" I asked. "No. Actually his mortal sister did. Nina. Christopher's mastery of most bladed weapons came from 7 years of hard training with Ares. But back to the story. We Olympians sensed that this bloodline would be too powerful for their own good. So we cursed them with infertility, they can have little to no children." Hestia said. "Wait...no children? At all?" I asked. "Not at all. James Fauns had two children if you remember. Though that's probably as much children that a member of a Fauns family can have. No more than two however." Hestia said. I tried to hide the disappointment. A few months ago when Christopher confessed that he wanted to marry me in the future, I can't lie that I didn't imagine sometimes of having children. Hey could you blame me? I'm a love-drunk girl, I can't help it. But I felt like someone had just kicked me in the chest after hearing what Hestia had told me..No children? Suddenly images of Willow appeared in my head. Her dying in my arms and the dreams of Willow dying by that big slimy creature. I suddenly shivered at the thoughts. Okay...maybe having no kids was a good idea... "So anything else that happened on Olympus that we should know about?" Allison asked. "Nothing really. Actually..there is something." Hestia said after thinking for a while. "There was a time when twin children of Zeus were born. They were brought to Olympus to be executed. Zeus stood, ready to send a lighting bolt at his children and boy stood in his way. He said "If you strike them down, you have to strike me down as well." Zeus, not wanting to make an enemy of a potential child of the prophecy, he laid his arms down." "However." Hestia continued. "Zeus did not let the boy of easy. He made the boy swear on River Styx that the boy be eternally bound to both of the twins. To always protect them and never allow them to fall into darkness. And even till today, that bound had not been broken." Hestia looked at Theresa. "I'm sure you know who they are." I nodded. "Silena and Mike." I realised that it was no wonder the twins and Chistopher had such a close bond. Christopher had risked his life to protect them and their bond was enforced by River Styx. They were like siblings, they loved each other enough to risk their life for the other. I managed to smile. "Because of Christopher's act of compassion, he gained the favour of several Olympian gods. And from there, the bond between him and the gods increased, such as his and mine." Hestia said putting a hand over her heart. "And Christopher and Poseidon right?" I said. Hestia didn't answer the question, instead her eyes shifted to the horizon, where the sun was almost done setting and the night was ready to come. "Oh dear, it seems like the day has already come and gone. You should go and rest now. I will talk to Poseidon and try to get him to join our cause. In the mean time, you should rest." Hestia walked towards the 'door' and disappeared into the corridor. "Well. I don't know about you." Allison yawned. "But I'm gonna hit the sack. Goodnight." Allison laid down on his mattress and closed her eyes. I didn't know if she was asleep or not. I turned to look at Atticus but he wasn't there anymore. My guess that Atticus had disappeared sometime in between Hestia's story. I sighed. In someways, he was just like Christopher. Absolutely stubborn and dense. I laid down on my bed as well. I didn't sleep right away though. It took a while, a lot of tossing and turning. Actually, I didn't really want to sleep now especially when I knew the nightmares would come again. Eventually however, exhaustion won and I went to sleep, only to find myself in another nightmare. Mirror Images Main Page <---Previous Chapter [[Mirror Images-Chapter 13|Next Chapter--->]] Light? Or Darkness? A bit of both perhaps? 17:07, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fallen Angel Series Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Chapter Page